En la caja metálica
by dyeLbi-chan
Summary: [OneShot]El largo casillero se cerró solo e Inuyasha apretó la espalda de Kagome contra su torso mientras.La mano se deslizó por su cadera hasta los muslos,bajándole los shorts de color Burdeos de un estirón.InuKag Lemon


_Un Disclaimer: Inu no me pertenece, y si lo fuera la historia no sería apta para menores de edad a partir del primer tomo. XD _

_Hasta los siguientes puntitos esta narrado por Inuyasha; pero a partir de ahí esta todo en tercera persona._

_Y por si alguien no lo sabe, verga es otra forma de llamar al miembro viril o de los hombres, ya saben. Gracias._

**Instituto S**

_**Después de clase**_

…

Pegado en la pared y justo por debajo del cartel del vestuario de chicas comprobé que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo. Había esperado a Kagome pacientemente pero hacía más de una semana que no la veía, y desde que le había preguntado si se quedaría conmigo después de la lucha contra Naraku y ella me había contestado que estaría siempre a mi lado, no me había dado cuenta del peso que se me acumulaba en el corazón. Había estado a punto de besarla, de abrazarla, lástima que su familia había llegado justo en ése momento.

Como su olor estaba en todo el pasillo me dediqué a seguirlo hasta entrar en una pequeña sala con un montón de cajas metálicas, Kagome me había enseñado como se escribía su nombre y como era lo único que entendía en todo el lugar me dirigí hasta la caja donde estaba el nombre de ella escrito.

Con un fuerte crujido abrí la estúpida caja y miré en su interior introduciendo la cabeza peluda. Pero ahí no estaba Kagome, rebusqué en el suelo de la caja y me encontré con la tela que siempre llevaba debajo de la falda. Sentí mis mejillas arder y sin poder evitarlo lleve las _braguitas_ naranjas de Kagome a la nariz… OH sin duda eran de Kagome: era el olor de mujer virgen y de un extraño perfume de cerezas embriagador…

'_Kagome.'_

De repente oí su risa y su olor acercándose por el pasillo, maldición. No iba sola y como sabía que si me pillaba oliéndole las braguitas otra vez me mandaría mil veces -por lo menos- al suelo me escondí dentro de la cosa metálica.

…

Kagome se despidió de su amiga Ayumi que entraba un momento al baño antes de cambiarse. Su clase había terminado antes, así que podría cambiarse e irse antes que la fusilarán a preguntas.

Mientras habría la puerta y entraba en el vestuario secándose el sudor del cuello pensó en Inuyasha y lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, había pasado ya bastantes días pero el beso que habían estado a punto de darse y lo que podría haber ocurrido a continuación le rondaba siempre por la cabeza. Dejó la toalla en la banca de en medio de la habitación y justo antes de abrir la taquilla se imaginó al hanyou desnudo, con su torso musculoso y sus grandes manos acercándose a ella susurrándole lo mucho que la deseaba, OH sí podía imaginárselo tan bien.

Inuyasha dentro de la estrecha taquilla olió la excitación de Kagome en seguida, llegándole de la nariz hasta su entrepierna… '_Maldita sea'_

Kagome con los ojos cerrados, encerrada en sus fantasías abrió la puerta de la taquilla antes de que Inuyasha pudiera ni siquiera evitarlo.

Abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de chillar al ver al hanyou escondido ahí dentro, Inuyasha en un rápido movimiento le tapó la mano evitando clavarle las garras en sus coloradas mejillas y la metió con él dentro de la taquilla.

El largo casillero se cerró solo e Inuyasha apretó la espalda de Kagome contra su torso mientras le seguía tapando la boca con la mano.

Un poco turbado de que ella le mandará a suelo oyó como entraban sus amigas en el vestuario.

La chica por otra parte sentía como el hanyou le tapaba la boca con demasiada fuerza y como iba asfixiándose.

Kagome que el hanyou se había dado cuenta de ello, porque en seguida intentó quitarle la mano de su boca lentamente.

"Soltaré mi mano si no me mandas al suelo". Le dijo el hanyou al ver como intentaba sacar la mano de su boca.

'Inuyasha'. Pensó Kagome mientras apartaba la mano y sin querer sentía un escalofrío al notar el caliente susurro de Inuyasha hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. Demasiado turbada y dándose cuenta que no podía mandarlo al suelo sin que sus amigas supieran que él estaba ahí metido -y ella dentro con él-, Kagome se quedó quieta.

Mientras, el hanyou aprovechó para inhalar la fragancia de la muchacha, se fijó que su piel estaba cubierta de sudor por el ejercicio, y el olor a hembra lo estaba excitando tanto que sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Al cabo de un momento Kagome sintió algo clavándose en el trasero, y pensó que seguramente sería la katana, se movió de un lado para otro intentado apartarla a un lado; Pero cuando movió su mano se la encontró justo emplastada a lo largo del casillero… enseguida supo que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

"_K-Kagome…"_

"_Inu… yasha."_

Pensaron los dos al unísono.

Kagome le miró a los ojos brillantes y se sorprendió al ver en sus iris un destello rojo entre el ardiente ámbar. La mano de Inuyasha se deslizó por su cadera hasta los muslos, bajándole los shorts de color Burdeos de un estirón.

Los labios de ella se movieron, relamiéndose haciendo que el hanyou los mirará fieramente para estampar sus labios en un beso hambriento. Se besaron, fundiendo sus lenguas y gustos en uno. El hanyou succionó su lengua dentro del torbellino de locura, y ella le mordió los labios con pequeños mordiscos, para volver a besarlo moviendo sus labios sensualmente.

La boca de Inuyasha se separó de la suya y empezó a bajar por su cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo, hasta la unión del cuello con el hombro derecho.

De repente Kagome sofocó un gemido al sentir un cosquilleo húmedo en su entrepierna y al bajar la mirada no pudo nada más que contener un gritó. Entre sus piernas, duro y brillante, relucía el miembro de Inuyasha, abrigada entre los pliegues de su sexo y las braguitas. Kagome lo contempló asustada, pensando que el hanyou se la abría sacado mientras se besaban ardientemente intentando calmar el calor y el deseo, buscando la fricción para poder liberarse.

'_Si me mete semejante cosa me partirá.'_ Le llegó el fugaz pensamiento.

Inuyasha ya había perdido el control de sus pensamientos, sentía la piel sudorosa pegarse al hakama, y el olor de Kagome le excitaba haciéndole perder la cabeza.

Su lengua se introdujo en los labios enrojecidos de ella, otra vez sin que la chica pudiera pararlo para darle a la pelinegra otro fuerte beso. Intentado calmar el olor a miedo que de ella había emanado.

Colocó su mano en una de las tiras de la braguita para arrancarla, pero Kagome se dio cuenta y rompió el beso. El miedo aumentó en ella, e Inuyasha ya no sabía que hacer para que se tranquilizará.

"Espera. Aquí no podemos Inuyasha. Piensa un po-poco." Los ruidos de humanas a fuera, parloteando y hablando le llegó a las pomposas orejas. Al hanyou le daba igual donde estuvieran, solo sabía que necesitaba a la hembra como suya.

Sabiendo que a ella también le gustaría Inuyasha se separó de entre su sexo caliente y acariciándole la hendidura de entre sus nalgas con su miembro, se introdujo dentro de las braguitas y volvió apretarse entre sus sudorosos muslos, la tela blanca le apretaba la punta de su dura erección así que con cuidado la apartó a un lado. Ésta vez sentía la humedad del deseo de Kagome envolverle su tersa piel, era casi una sensación imposible de descifrar, era como tener lava alrededor de su miembro hasta llegarle y explotarle en la cabeza.

"Nnn…" Gimió Kagome, y él hanyou supo que había perdido la razón. Su cuerpo clamaba moverse, y las piernas le flaquearon haciéndole apoyar a la pared del casillero con el cuerpo de Kagome apoyándose **encima** de él. Llevó una mano a uno de sus pecho, casi sin preocuparse de las garras, lo abarcó con la palma y con una garra circuló el enhiesto pezón de la chica. Kagome gimió abruptamente ante la brusquedad del hanyou, pero el placer de sentir por fin sus manos en su piel sensible fue estremecedor.

"Hinu…Hya…" Las manos del hanyou abarcaban por completo el pecho de la chica, los pezones se le clavaban en la palma, sentía la piel de la chica tierna, suave, femenina y sobretodo delicada; todo al contrario de su rígida e hinchada verga

Dentro del remolina de sensaciones, Kagome bajó una mano hasta la abrigada extensión dura de puro músculo, tocándole la punta satinada. '_Se siente muy pegajoso.'_

Mirando, apretó con la mano la punta morada, mientras el hanyou daba pequeños vaivenes adelante y atrás rozándose entre su centro de calor.

"Nnn… Haaa… Hag…o… Mhhmm…" Oyó Kagome que gemía Inuyasha, y justo en ése momento él descargó su semilla, disparándose de entre los finos dedos de la chica hasta chocar contra la puerta de la pequeña taquilla.

'_Parece una pistola de agua.'_ Pensó viendo como el líquido goteaba en la puerta metálica.

Sabiendo que entre ésas cuatro paredes no habría lugar para algo más, y el hanyou parecía estar aún con la cabeza perdida, con sus instintos al rojo vivo, Kagome se le ocurrió que debería conseguir agotar el deseo del hanyou antes de que todo el mundo los oyera.

Se apretó más contra el duro torso del hanyou, mientras éste le lamía y le mordía débilmente el cuello, hasta llegar a la oreja, sintiendo su aliente arderle y aumentando su deseo.

Colocó la mano justo donde la cabeza húmeda estaba dividida por un repliegue de piel, suave y pastosa.

"Inuyasha, menéate hacía delante y atrás, para que te salga todo…"

El hanyou no terminó de entender lo último que le había dicho Kagome, pero se movió hacía delante y atrás tal como ella le había dicho. Los dedos de ella estaban apretados alrededor de él y mientras él iba golpeando en busca de algo inexplicable, más duro y enorme lo sentía Kagome en su mano y entre sus ardorosos labios vaginales, acariciando sin saberlo el clítoris suave e inflamado de ella, llevándole consigo a la cúspide de la ola.

"Ha… ha…" Kagome ya casi ni podía abrir los ojos del placer, y tan perdida estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha se había movido hasta colocar la punta de su verga enhiesta justo entre sus pliegues para poder penetrarla.

"'gome…" La dura cabeza se apretó más contra ella.

"N-no, espera…" Pero el hanyou le tapó con una mano la boca y se guió dentro de la vagina caliente y excitada. Los pliegues sedosos y calientes de Kagome le envolvieron la punta de su polla erguida.

"Mmm… nn… mmm… hhh…" Los gemidos eran sofocados por la mano del hanyou, para después introducir un dedo a la boca de ella, como si la instará a chuparlo, como si tenerla alrededor de su enrome miembro no fuera suficiente.

"'gome…'Ka… 'home… jo-jo-joder…"

La chica no podía moverse mientras el hanyou la tenía empalmada dentro del pequeño casillero. Sentía como todo el alrededor se perdía, y como pudo se agarró de los pantalones del hanyou para poder moverse encima de él. Esperando que se introduciera por completo en su sexo caliente preparado para la incursión.

De repente Kagome sintió el cuerpo desfallecer y el dolor de la virginidad mezclándose con el placer inminente del acto, cuando el entró enteramente en ella. Sentía la punta moverse en su interior, abriéndose camino en su pequeña y excitada cavidad. Unos labios se apretaron con los suyos, clamando atención, mientras Kagome botaba como podía dentro de las pequeñas cuatro paredes contra los muslos y la tiesa verga de Inuyasha.

'_Oh Kami, ¡estaba follando con Inuyasha dentro de un casillero y en medio de la escuela!'_

…

Las manos del hanyou la cogieron de la cintura para aumentar el ritmo enloquecedor que estaban marcando, haciéndola sentir los testículos chocar contra sus nalgas a cada acometida. Mas y más fuerte, mas y más duro, mas y más rápido.

Fuera del casillero y en medio del vacío vestuario, Kagome sentía a Inuyasha bombearse una y otra vez dentro de ella, los gemidos de placer se confundían con los propios. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban salvajemente encima del hakama rojo del hanyou.

Inuyasha gemía enloquecido con el placer que sentía al moverse delante y atrás estando dentro de Kagome, le besó el cuello, succionando la piel de camino a su lóbulo, sofocando sus gemidos de placer en las mejillas húmedas de la chica. Ella giró la cara mirándolo a los ojos con devoción y estando brillantes por el placer. Inuyasha abrazó su cintura más fuerte mientras las paredes vaginales de Kagome se contrajeron alrededor de su duro miembro, haciéndole saber que la chica había llegado a la culminación total.

"Inuyaaaaaahhhh…." Al éxtasis.

Inuyasha sin saber porque disminuyó las acometidas. Intento volver a moverse dentro de la humedad ardiente de la chica, pero entre la nebulosa oyó a Kagome decirle algo.

"Hinu… de-dentro no..." Él la miró con los ojos suplicando. "Embarazada, puedo quedarme… embrazada…"

En un extraño movimiento Kagome se separó de él e hizo que el hanyou se apoyará al suelo encima de su trasero.

"P-pero yo..." Kagomo oyó la duda en Inuyasha, pero sabía que no podía correrse dentro de ella. Así que se sentó enfrente de él y se acercó hacía la enorme, y chorreada dura verga del hanyou con la clara intención de devolverle el favor.

Se acercó sin saber exactamente qué hacer. No es que fuera una ignorante pero… nunca se había imaginado en su primera vez, haciendo ya eso…

"Kah…" Sofocó Inuyasha no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de moverse y volver a introducirse en ella.

Kagome cerró los ojos, los abrió más confiada y lo miró. '_Es enorme.'_ Pero igualmente sus manos descendieron hasta su miembro erecto, oyó a Inuyasha exhalar un gemido, y luego con la misma mano rodeo el duro eje, lo sintió caliente, pesado, y firme entre sus dedos. Lentamente empezó a mover la mano, de arriba hacía bajo, fijándose como la piel delicada se arrugaba en el prepucio ante sus movimientos, y como se volvía tersa como la seda cuando descendía… estuvo unos segundos entretenida con eso. Hasta que Inuyasha levantó el trasero dando claras intenciones que eso no era suficiente para él.

"Espera…" Le dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarlo.

"Maldición, Kagommm… Ahh… eso es bueno… Ahhh…"

Kagome se había introducido el miembro de él a la boca y ya no podía contestar. Le lamió la verga de la cabeza morada hasta la base, pero la punta se le clavaba a la campanilla, y no tuvo más remedio que ayudarse con una mano…

Subía y bajaba la boca, serpeándolo con la lengua, intentando darle placer al hanyou como podía. La piel masculina suave e inflamada se arrugaba en su boca, y Kagome no paraba de lamer y de saborear. En un momento dado algo salió de la punta, quiso apartase. "No", oyó en un ruego y las manos de él las sintió en la cabeza instándola a seguir.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras el hanyou la hacía menearse contra su verga, iba ahogarse… pero supo que él no controlaba lo que estaba haciendo… Kagome se apoyó sobre sus muslos, rozándole el glande con los dientes, chupándole de arriba abajo con fuerza. Los gemidos y movimientos del hanyou eran incontrolables, estaba alrededor del límite, y con último descendida de la chica, la semilla le exploto en la garganta. Intentó tragárselo, pero le ardía a mida que iba entrando.

Al final el hanyou quitó las manos de su cabeza y Kagome pudo apartase, y escupir un poco.

"Coff, coff…"

"Kagome… estás… ¿bien?" Inuyasha le puso una mano bajo el brazo e hizo levantarla del suelo para abrazarla y que apoyará la cabeza en el hombro de él… extrañado se dio cuenta que estaban los dos estirados en medio del vestuario.

"Eso creo…" Dijo mientras acercaba la mano a su boca con la intención de quitarse el liquido blanco de su comisura, pero el hanyou se acerco y la besó… otra vez sin que ella pudiera evitarlo… la lengua jugó con la suya y mordisqueó y chupó la comisura… Éste se apartó y puso una mano alrededor de un pecho de la chica, como si siempre hubieran sido suyos.

Ella se removió dentro de los brazos de él, y sintió entre sus húmedos muslos la semilla y la propia excitación liquida de ella. Mientras Inuyasha se había movido y recostado encima de Kagome con la cabeza entre sus pechos, mientras contemplaba uno de sus dedos jugar con un duro pezón.

"¿Qué haces?"

"No lo sé." El hanyou surcó un camino de besos hasta el pezón, y Kagome sintió como lo chupaba y lo mordía con sus colmillos.

"Mmmhhjj…" Gimió Kagome. "Inu…"

"¿Qué?"

"Mmmmjjj…"

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó el hanyou.

"Ya… lo sabes." Contestó Kagome, el hanyou apartó los labios de su pecho, y lo cambió por una mano mientras se apoyaba con el codo y la miraba fijamente.

"No lo sé Kagome… No sé nada de esto… Solo que hasta ahora nunca lo había sentido… Y solo… tú lo provocas…"

Kagome sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Pero Inuyasha se escondió en el hombro de ella, avergonzado… supuso.

"Inuy-…"

"Déjalo, no importa. Olvídalo." Inuyasha se reprendió a si mismo. Era un macho, medio demonio canino… ¿Y estaba avergonzado de aparearse con su hembra?

"No voy a olvidarlo." Él suspiró en la piel de ella. "Yo tampoco sé nada de esto, ¿sabes? Nunca pensé que mi primera vez fuera en medio de los vestuarios del cole, o dentro de un casillero." Rió Kagome.

Inuyasha no pudo evitarlo y puso a reírse también, él tampoco se hubiera imaginado su primera vez en un lugar así, ni siquiera se había imaginado como sería hacerlo. Y ahora sabía el porque, era algo adictivo. Sobretodo los pechos, era suaves, firmes y femeninos… y a Kagome parecía que le encantaba que la tocará.

"Me gustan éstas." Le dijo segundos después.

"Y a mi me gustan que te gusten." Le contestó Kagome mordiéndose los labios. "Pero debemos vestirnos Inuyasha, ¿en casa tengo una cama recuerdas?"

"Claro." Suspiró el hanyou y se levantó y alargó una mano hacía la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

Mientras se vestían Inuyasha recordó el miedo de Kagome, y la curiosidad hizo mella en él, sin evitarlo preguntó.

"¿Por qué tuviste tanto miedo al principio?" La chica giró los ojos y lo miró, intentando recordar…

El medio demonio se sorprendió cuando la chica se sonrojó.

"Eres muy grande… tuve miedo que no… ya sabes que no… entrará."

"¿Grande? ¿Dónde?" Preguntó ingenuamente el hanyou.

"Ya sabes ahí… ahí…" Dijo Kagome sonrojada mientras le señalaba la entrepierna.

"¿Hu?" El hanyou se miró, y con las dos manos apartó los calzoncillos. "¿Es grande?"

"¡INUYASHa no hagas eso!" Chilló y riendo por lo bajo dijo Kagome. "Pervertido."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el hanyou riendo también. "Estás loca." Pero siguió mirándosela, Kagome se acercó a él y le apartó las manos para hacerle un buen nudo a los pantalones. "Yo no la veo grande."

Ella lo miró sintiéndose desnuda, aunque la verdad es que ya lo estaba de cintura para abajo. ¿Y sus braguitas?

"Ahora no Inuyasha, me refiero a cuando crece… Cuando se levanta."

"Ah, uh. Eso. Keh. Ahora que lo dices…" Él giró la vista viendo como Kagome buscaba algo, y enseguida supo que era, ya que al agacharse en busca de eso, le vio todo el trasero desnudo. Oh kami, estaba creciendo otra vez… "Está dentro la maldita caja." Kagome lo miró dudosa. "Tus braguitas están dentro la caja esa. Lo sé porque acabo de verte todo tu culito desnudo."

Kagome enrojeció hasta las raíces de su cabello y exclamó.

"Hentai, osuwari!"

Y en el suelo Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo, estaba claro que siendo o no pareja… las cosas siempre serían las mismas.


End file.
